


serpentine

by mildkat



Series: escapril 2020 [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, post-canon for the anime! not the manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildkat/pseuds/mildkat
Summary: Years later, Hinata runs into Oikawa at a Starbucks.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: escapril 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685971
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	serpentine

**Author's Note:**

> hello! happy escapril day twenty-six! as always, the title is the prompt. 
> 
> enjoy!

The Starbucks is bustling in the five o’clock rush, but Hinata spots him instantly. He has a million words to describe Oikawa Tooru, but watching him near the front of the line reminded Hinata how gorgeous he really is. He never would have admitted that to himself back in high school, but it’s undeniable. 

He hasn’t changed all that much since last seeing him a few years ago. He’s somehow infuriatingly taller, but it wasn’t just that. His shoulders are broader. His hair is shorter, but still perfectly tousled. He smiles brightly at the barista, who blushes her way through their transaction. As the line moves along and Hinata gets closer to the front, he pulls his head down low to avoid letting Oikawa see him. He’s not quite as confrontational as he was at fourteen. He pays for his drinks—a venti iced coffee with milk, no sugar and a grande vanilla bean frappe—and idles near the pickup station. 

“You’ve grown taller.” Hinata’s head whips up to see Oikawa suddenly standing next to him, holding two cups. A smile rests easily on his face. 

“Oikawa-san!” Hinata bows slightly. “I didn’t even see you.” He cringes at himself for letting the lie slip out. 

Thankfully, Oikawa lets it pass. “How are you?” 

“I’m good! Yeah, good. Thank you. And you?” Hinata can’t tell if this is weird. 

“Good, thanks.” 

“That’s good.” Definitely weird. 

“It’s funny, I’m at this Starbucks all the time, and yet this is the first time I see you here.” 

“Oh, we’re just visiting Tokyo. We leave on Sunday.” 

Oikawa’s eyebrow quirks up. “Who’s we?” 

“Shoyou, we’re gonna be late if—” Hinata hears Kageyama’s voice behind him. “Oikawa-san.” 

Oikawa’s smile stretches wider when he sees him. “Tobio-chan! Look at you.” 

"You look good." Kageyama replies.

 _Definitely_ weird. But Hinata can’t help but remember how much Kageyama looked up to him, and how much history they obviously shared. He wanted to respect that. “I can give you two a minute to catch up, I’ll just be outside.”

Oikawa replies, “That would be great!” at the same time Kageyama says, “Actually, we should get going.” All three of them are quiet for a moment, just looking at each other. For a moment, the Great King’s smile falters in surprise. 

Oikawa’s eyes shift back and forth between them, and his smile returns as quickly as it vanished. “Of course. It was nice seeing you two. Take care, yeah?” 

“You as well. Excuse us.” Kageyama bows, places his hand at the small of Hinata’s back, and leads him outside the cafe. Hinata was barely able to throw back a quick smile before they’re walking out in the street.

“Wasn’t that rude?” Hinata nervously whispers. 

“I don’t know.” Kageyama admits. He takes the drink on Hinata’s left hand and sips.

Hinata watches him furrow his brow in concentration, maneuvering his straw to sip on the whipped cream. He can’t help but think about how just a few years ago, Kageyama would tense whenever they talked about Oikawa. How Kageyama had this inexplicable tie to the time they’ve played together, and how much space he clearly took up inside his favourite person’s head. He wonders if all that changed little by little, or all at once. “You really didn’t want to talk to him for a bit?” 

When Kageyama looks back at him, Hinata sees the same wide-open eyes that stirred something inside of him all those years ago. “No. That would have been weird. That was weird, wasn’t it?” 

That makes Hinata laugh. “It was totally weird.”

Kageyama holds out his frappe for Hinata to try out. Even if he's lost count of how many times Kageyama has ordered this exact same thing, Hinata happily accepts.

**Author's Note:**

> confession: I was really intimidated to write Oikawa. I would have liked the time to write him more and really engage with his character and relationship with Kageyama, but that's a goal for a future fic, I guess. 
> 
> thanks so much for reading! as always, comments/kudos would be a dream x


End file.
